


Last Resort

by lastemptation



Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con References, The Walking Dead AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastemptation/pseuds/lastemptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Westchester incident that rendered Erik's group without a shelter along with several new additions to their group, finding a stable place to help heal a sick child becomes a bleak hope. Erik never wanted to grow attached with his original group and even less with the man who sheltered them in his manor until the Walkers invaded the Westchester territory. Now his developing relationship with Charles Xavier seems to be the only reason to survive in a zombie infested world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustMonster/gifts).



> Darling, I hope you liked this since it was rushed and I didn't get a chance to edit out mistakes. I can't believe we've known each other for a year. You're probably the most amazing person I have ever met~ Merry Christmas, darling and here is to another year of mutant husbands! 
> 
> This prompt could have easily expanded into chapters so hopefully with this short one-shot it does justice to what I originally planned and what you had in mind. I tried to fit the roles for everyone and the ending was open just in case I ever want to go back and write more for this. What I originally wanted to do was a lot of character development and basing it on how the show does with relationships and how people cope with grief, but I couldn't do that without this easily expanding this to a multi-chaptered fic. So a lot of it seems rushed. Gah hopefully I can get time to come back to this and actually add more. 
> 
> As for the "Westchester incident", if you watch The Walking Dead, think of what happened on the farm and to Shane and apply it here (but with Scott). I know I hand waved a lot of elements that makes The Walking Dead, TWD, and hopefully I can get around writing another part which would expand on relationships, character developments, and the whole X gene business, that will all be explained along with the time Logan's group lived in the Westchester manor. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I'll probably go back and edit a lot soon.

Traveling through New York was a nightmare. Walkers roamed about in every corner no matter how safe an area might be. New York City was off limits unless someone had a death wish or was crazy enough to try to brace themselves for the never ending terror. Cities belonged to the Walkers and survivors knew better than to venture back in search of loved ones or supplies. 

Erik wiped the bead of sweat forming on his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. The summer heat made traveling a hassle, but he would rather face the blazing sun than the fierce blizzards of the wintertime. 

“What do you think, Lehnsherr?” Logan trekked along his side, shotgun in his hands at the ready. 

Somewhere along the way from where Erik met Logan’s group, he had become the second in command. He refused to take responsibility for the lives of these people he now considered friends if not family, but weeks after discussing plans with Logan, he accepted the role. “We’re running out of supplies. Raven is naturally good at scavenging, but we can’t keep doing this. Once winter comes, we need to be further south.” 

Logan said nothing, his brows furrowed in thought and mouth set on a frown he usually wore these days. “What about the Professor?” 

“Charles?” Erik nearly sneered the name and snorted. “He believes there is a cure. Fortunately for him, we’re heading south while he searches for possible facilities working on this cure.”

“Big dreams.” Logan shrugged. “Naïve, but he is useful.” 

Erik made no comment though he knew Logan was right. If anything, Charles and his sister had become an essential part of their group. He was knowledgeable of a variety of things, even when it came to tending to wounds. 

“We’ll set up camp before it gets dark.” Logan walked on ahead to meet Jean and her son Nathan. 

Erik tried not to read too much into Logan’s closeness with Jean nor how much Nathan admired him. It was only a reminder that Scott Summers was dead and left behind was his rumbustious younger brother, Alex.

The day dragged on until Raven found an area for them to camp for the night. Erik volunteered for the first watch as he always did and he sat perched on a log with the sword he had crafted with the fine metal he found at the Westchester manor. It was probably the last time he could use that much power or control to manipulate the metal to his will. 

“I suppose the one aspect of hiking in the wilderness is the stars. Other than that, I can’t say I am a fan of mosquitoes or the sun.” Erik gripped his sword tighter almost telling Charles to go away and rest before tomorrow’s trek. 

“What do you want?” Erik sighed wearily. 

“Did Alex not tell you? I volunteered to take his watch tonight.” Charles smiled pleasantly before sitting on the other side of the log. A small dagger was holstered to his hip and was the only weapon Xavier ever accepted to carry. He was surprisingly agile and strong when it came to handling Walkers with a simple dagger. 

“Perfect.” Erik grimaced, his body tensing as Xavier leaned closer. “You should be resting with the rest.” 

Charles chuckled, a hand running his unkempt hair. “Alex needs more rest than I do. He is too stubborn to admit exhaustion so of course I volunteered. Being a telepath on watch is rather useful.” 

Erik grumbled under his breath before he began sharpening his sword with a whetstone. Afterwards he would clean his handgun and take it apart before putting it back together. “Do what you want.” 

Neither of them spoke for what seemed hours. The sound of the fire and the sound of the group sleeping restlessly were the only sounds that broke their silence. Sometimes Charles closed his eyes to scout the area with his mind, but when his body relaxed, Erik knew they were safe for another night. 

“Soon, I won’t be able to scout from long distances. My telepathy is fading just as your metal manipulation is. This infection is already in and reading of the X gene.” Charles’ voice was soft, calm, yet it made Erik uneasy to hear his worries spoken out loud. 

“Your point being what exactly? Of us suddenly degraded to humans?” Erik sneered, his lips setting to a frown. 

“Not at all, my friend. We all adapt in one way or another to survive. The only one of us unaffected is Logan.” Charles smiled weakly and shrugged. “There is still hope, Erik.” 

Erik felt a faint essence of Charles in his mind, a soothing comfort making him relax and he thought of home, of his mother, and his small mechanic workshop. Just like that it was gone in seconds, a shiver running down his spine and before he could lash out at Charles for invading his mind, the younger man was already asleep. 

It was the last time he felt Charles in his mind and the last time Charles could use his telepathy. 

\--

Weeks passed before they reached Pennsylvania without any casualties other than the ones they lost at the Westchester incident. Erik and Charles were off scouting together for supplies while the group rested. They found a small abandoned town with most of the windows boarded and cars left in the middle of the street. 

Erik motioned Charles to follow him into a convenience store, his sword unsheathed and raised. He had to bite back the habit of asking Charles if he could sense minds nearby. If there was one topic that was sensitive, it was Charles’ loss of telepathy. 

“Grab medical supplies you think we might need. Non-perishables and we’re going to need more water.” Erik instructed, his voice low in case there was a Walker hiding and waiting for a sound. 

“I know.” Charles kept his dagger in his hand as he grabbed supplies and filled the packs they brought. 

Erik stood nearby keeping watch for Charles and he sighed when he saw the professor taking his time reading the labels of whatever medical supplies he grabbed before placing them in the pack. For a moment Erik closed his eyes before he heard a surprised and frightened scream coming from Charles. 

“Charles!” 

There was a Walker reaching for Charles, one hand stretching out past the gap of the shelf and gripping the younger man’s sleeves. His dagger had fallen onto the floor and had him desperately tugging at his arm for release. 

Erik was on the other side of the counter in a heartbeat and with one swing of his sword; the head of the zombie was cut off. He plunged the sword right between its eyes before he rushed to the professor’s side. 

“Thank you, Erik.” Charles had a hand pressed over his chest and was breathing heavily. “I’m fine,” he added once Erik was crouched next to him and examining his arm.

“Idiot. Pay more attention to your surroundings. You can’t depend on your telepathy anymore. Keep alert at all times.” Erik rolled up his sleeve, checking the pale skin for bites, but Charles was safe. 

The telepath squeezed his other hand into a tight fist, eyes narrowing before glaring at Erik. Charles rarely expressed his anger, and when he did, he wasn’t quick to forgive. “Easy for you to say. All my life I knew exactly where people were with a simple touch of their mind. Now, I can’t do that. I am not like you or the others who have honed an innate skill to be alert constantly.” 

“I’m sorry, Charles.” Erik sighed and let go of Charles’ arm. “You’re right. I understand. We all do.” 

Neither of them moved or spoke for a long minute, the corpse of the Walker a constant reminder of the imminent danger. Charles stood up first, his hands still shaking, but his face expressed set determination as he grabbed the packs of supplies and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let’s go back.” 

Erik trailed beside Charles, his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. Once they were outside the camp, he doesn’t recall what made him press a hand to the small of Charles’ back and give a light reassuring rub. “I’ll be your eyes and ears.” 

For the first time in a long time, he saw Charles genuinely relaxed.

-

With Nathan suddenly falling ill with the flu, the group was forced to find a permanent shelter for the time being. Both Erik and Logan were at the end of their wits searching tirelessly for a safe enough place to stay for a couple of weeks. The odds were against them with their supplies diminishing and with Charles exhausting himself day and night to care for Nathan while Jean lingered nearby her son. 

No, all of them were nearing their limit of traveling without a stable place to stay. But no one once complained despite the wearied expressions or the slower pace. 

Today it was Logan’s turn to carry Nathan on his back while Erik and Darwin kept watch for any signs of Walkers or looters roaming about in the forest. 

The usual small talk the group made amongst themselves to pass the time was close none save for Raven who was telling Angel about her old waitressing job. Erik glanced at Charles, the younger man flushed from the exertion of traveling in the summer heat. He was pink all over, though Erik suspected he was soon to suffer a heatstroke if he didn’t drink from his canteen of water. 

It was so like Xavier to conserve his supplied water for someone else he believed needed it more than he did. Selflessness got you killed often. Erik learned that the hard way when he lost his mother who had made it her priority for him to live on at the cost of her life. 

“Here” Erik walked beside Charles, offering his own canteen to him. “Drink from mine. I need it less than you do.” 

Charles merely shook his head. “Nathan needs it more. We need to keep him hydrated.” 

Erik had to admit Charles was stronger than most people gave him credit for, but the last thing any of them wanted was Charles weak from a heatstroke. “Drink it. Worrying Raven is not a wise choice.” 

Charles pressed his lips together into a thin line, but he sighed and reluctantly accepted Erik’s canteen. “Thank you.” He was more dehydrated then he looked judging from the half drunken canteen. 

“We are pushing further south. Hopefully we can find a place for us to stay long enough for Nathan to rest.” Erik licked his dried lips and resisted the urge of drinking from his canteen. 

“I know Logan is not fond of searching towns for necessities, but we need to.” Charles wiped the sweat from his brow, cheeks flushed from the heat. 

“First we find a place to stay.” Erik quickened his pace, ignoring the feeling of Charles watching him though it was surprisingly pleasing. 

The day dragged on with hardly much progress other than spying a few empty homes. In one it was home to a family of Walkers that nearly cost them Raven who was grabbed from her hair. 

Darwin took one swing of his axe and the Walker’s head came clean off. 

“Are you alright?” Erik saw Raven’s hands trembling as she reached for her machete and checked for her gun in its holster. 

“Y-Yeah. I was stupid.” She took a few deep breaths before relaxing and calming down. “Don’t tell Charles. He will never let me out of his sight again.” 

“We won’t.” Darwin promised, the young man checking the kitchen for any canned food they could use. 

Along with Raven, he searched the rest of the small house for anything they could use. He found some blankets they could use for Nathan for the cool nights and Raven found a pack of working batteries for their flashlights. 

Charles was waiting for them outside in the yard, his hand clutching his dagger and he was tense from standing guard. “Can we not stay here for the night?” 

“There’s no time to secure the area. Boarding up a house may take us until nightfall.” Erik sighed wearily. He was just as exhausted as Xavier and the others. 

“I’ll scout ahead with Alex.” 

Erik nodded though he was not at ease with Charles and Alex off on their own while their group assembled and checked over supplies. “Be back in half an hour.” That should give them fifteen minutes to walk, leave a marker on a tree in case they got lost, and backtrack back to them in fifteen minutes. They wouldn’t wander far and if Walkers or mutants or humans attacked them, they had a signal. 

Nathan was still feverish, he was sweating through his clothes, and Jean was tending to him as much as she could during rest time. Half an hour passed rather quickly yet there was no sign of Charles or Alex. He knew Charles had a Rolex watch he never parted from and it still worked so there was no chance he could have miscalculated the time. 

“They’ve been gone for forty-five minutes now.” Erik murmured lowly for Logan to hear only. 

“Reckon they ran into trouble?” Logan fished out a half empty pack of cigarettes he found in another house. He preferred cigars, but in a world where resources were becoming greatly scarce, one could only enjoy the little things. 

“Probably. It’s not like them to be late.” Erik furrowed his brows, anxiety creeping over him. 

“Maybe there are Walkers nearby and they are hiding. Can’t blame them if they did.” Logan exhaled a puff of smoke, appearing calm but Erik knew him better. “We got to go anyway.”

“Fine.” Erik gathered the rest of the group as they traveled in the direction Charles and Alex went. He walked close to the trees, his fingers tracing over the markers left by Alex and Charles. 

A sense of danger had him drawing his sword while Logan handed a sleeping Nathan to Bobby and he unsheathed his metal claws. Storm was at the ready next to Jean, shotgun in her hand while Jean held up her crowbar. The air was uneasy the further they went and suddenly he heard the crunching of the grass, footsteps coming in their direction. 

The loud groans and moans were all it took for them to start quickening their pace. Erik nodded to Darwin and both of them took down the Walkers coming from the rear side of the group. 

“There’s too many of them Lehnsherr,” Logan growled, his nose wrinkled with the foul air of decay and death. 

Charles and Alex must have been ambushed by Walkers. Why else were both of them missing? There were no more markers to serve as a sign they were alive or ahead of them. Yet, none of the group had heard screams belonging to either Alex or Charles. 

Jean fended off three Walkers from Bobby and Nathan as she drove the crowbar right into the skulls, a piercing crack of bones filling the air. 

“We’ll have to make a run for it.” Erik panted as another Walker came his way and stabbed the Walker through his eye.

Everyone was at his or her limit. Weeks of travel on foot without rest had worn down their strength and fighting a hoard of Walkers was suicide. 

“Stay together! And keep running!” Logan commanded as he let Erik and the others go first, Erik at the front of the group to slash at whatever Walker got in their way. Logan trailed behind them, making sure none of the Walkers attacked as they ran. 

The swarm was growing; more Walkers in the nearby area were being attracted to Logan’s group. Erik kicked a Walker in the gut to shove him away from him as others came in attempts to grab him. 

Slowly hope of escaping was starting to grow dim and now they were truly surrounded on all ends. The adults formed a circle around the teenagers and the one child they had with them, Erik gripping his sword tighter knowing this could be the end. 

They would never know what happened to Alex or Charles. Just the thought of those two dying alone without someone finding them only heightened his fright. Of course he was scared. Rendered powerless, a human at best, and at the mercy of his enemies. 

One Walker was about grab Darwin when an arrow came flying and accurately pierced through its head. Another arrow followed and soon there were sounds of gunfire and Logan nodded to the others to start driving the Walkers back. 

A large man, larger than Logan or Erik, appeared from behind the swarm, his hand clutching a shield that he threw at Walkers. From behind him appeared Charles, fighting equally as ruthlessly as the others. 

“Charles!” Erik made his way to him, slashing down Walkers in his path. 

“We’ll talk later!” Charles smiled as they battled their way out of the swarm and a dirtied Alex came into view with his baseball bat. 

“This way!” Yelled out the man with the shield as he led them towards the road and out of the forest. 

Trusting strangers was a key rule both Logan and Erik liked to keep, but now was not the time for deciding whether or not to follow. Anything was better than being left behind as food for the Walkers. 

The man led them past abandoned cars, no other Walkers in sight except the ones behind them. Erik saw the fence and he might have laughed at the stupidity of hiding in a school if he had the breath to do so. Yet, they followed as other members of the man’s group slid the gate open. 

The gate was shut quickly and chained while the swarm came and shook at it, but it was a sturdy fence. 

Erik panted heavily as he was sure the others were also trying to recollect their breath and were relieved to be alive. A hand cupped his chin, soft and warm, and he was looking into Charles’ eyes. 

“Are you hurt, my friend?” Erik wanted to laugh at how silly Charles appeared, his clothes tattered with mud and blood, instead he shook his head. He was wrapping his arms around Charles before he could register what he was doing and held him close. 

“I thought you were dead.” He ran his fingers through grimy brown hair. 

“Of course not. It’s a long story that will be explained once get inside and get cleaned up.” Erik closed his eyes and nodded, his exhaustion ebbing away with Charles also returning the tight embrace. 

If anyone noticed the both of them holding the other’s hand as they entered the school, no one made a single comment. 

-

Elm High School had once been a prestine school where teenagers once passed gossip, played, and learned. Now it was an abandoned school with only the eerie reminder that the corpses cleared by the survivors were once children and were now only a pile of ash in the school yard where they had erected a cross as a marker. 

Setting a small base in a school was probably one of the smartest yet riskiest of choices. Erik could see the advantages considering most doors were secure, the windows were barred, and not many of them could be opened to begin with. The cafeteria alone could keep a group going for months if not a year or two. 

“Miss Romanov found us first. She nearly shot Alex for coming too close to the gate.” Charles smiled as he glanced to the woman with the handgun, her short red hair a feature that stuck out to Erik. 

“Thanks for the help. We would have been zombie chow by now.” Logan grumbled, trying to be as pleasant as he could. 

“No problem. We try to help few who wander our way, but they never do stay for too long.” The man, Steve, as Erik had heard Charles call him was amiable enough. 

“You mean Natasha drives them away.” Another man with a goatee interrupted with a smirk on his face. 

“With good reason,” Natasha quipped, her smile suggesting a warning to the man. 

“Yeah, yeah, we shouldn’t trust strangers so willingly. But look, these guys look harmless. I heard you guys have a sick kid.” The man wandered closer and smiled. 

“Nathan has a fever I haven’t been able to do anything about.” Charles frowned, his hand squeezing Erik’s lightly. 

“I’ll take you to the school infirmary. Not much but I’m sure you’ll find something for the kid.” 

Erik stepped in front of Charles, towering over the other man and his smile probably setting off Natasha to safety switch of her gun off. “Why should we trust you?” 

“Why not?” Challenged the man. “Look, I have no guns or weapons on me. Right, Charles?” 

“Don’t tempt him, Mr. Stark.” Charles sighed and he let his hand slip from Erik’s. “I’ll be back soon. Shouldn’t you be discussing plans with Logan and Steve?” 

Erik reluctantly let Stark lead Charles, Jean, and Nathan to the school infirmary while he stayed behind seething where he stood. 

“Did Charles say Stark? As in Tony Stark?” Bobby stared at Natasha in disblief. 

“Unfortunately.” The man with the bow confirmed. 

“I thought I smelled something foul,” Logan growled. 

“Can all of you brood later and get to figuring out what the hell we’re going to do now?” Raven crossed her arms, not at all pleased with everyone bickering. 

-

The plan revolved mostly around Nathan’s health which had greatly improved over the past several days with some rest and Charles improvising with what the infirmary had. Sometimes Erik dropped by to check if the professor was getting sufficient rest and judging from his easiness, he was much more relaxed than any of them had been in months. 

Mostly it was a period of adapting to new people and luckily they got along well enough without fighting. Or at least made an effort not to. 

Steve was the leader of the group and a war veteran as well as a war hero. Mutants were once common but having the iconic hero, Captain America was rare if not far farfetched. None of them had qualms with him or once regarded him with suspicion. Even Logan respected him and that was saying something. 

Natasha kept to herself and spent most of her time on watch or with Clint Barton. Barton was always on the roof so they saw less of him. Both of them kept eyes for suspicious activity and were less likely to be swayed. 

The real trouble was with Tony fucking Stark. 

Erik had to resist the urge of punching Stark whenever they were in the same room or just hearing him hammering away somewhere down the hall drove him insane. The worst part was Charles had a soft spot for Stark. Apparently their parents once knew each other when both of them were still infants. Perfect. 

Erik grumbled, walking around aimlessly outside in the courtyard. He was restless from staying in one place for too long. It seemed they were probably going to extend their stay to weeks what with their group resting as much as they could now that the danger seemed to have passed. 

He nearly unsheathed his sword when he heard footsteps and a familiar chuckle. “Sorry. Your brooding brought me here.” 

“I thought you were with Nathan.” Erik sighed. 

“Storm is with him. You know he loves her stories.” Charles smiled and shrugged. “He is well enough to walk now, but I told him to keep resting.” 

“Hm.” Erik grunted his reply, scratching at his beard he had yet to shave. The others were nearly in tears when they had a luxury of a bath by using the school’s own water system. 

“What happens now?” Charles asked, his voice tight. 

“I don’t know. We live on.” Erik remembered his mother’s last words before the infection took her. He must live on. 

Both of them knew this place was a temporary haven and danger lurked in every corner. Charles murmured under his breath and sighed before reaching to grab Erik by the collar of his shirt. “I’m done waiting.” 

So was he. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles and was pressing his lips against the professor’s before another word could be uttered. For dry lips, they were soft, and only fueled Erik to filthily kiss Charles and make him moan in between kisses. 

Erik can’t remember how he ended up on top of Charles, pinning him with his back against the dried grass. “Should we?” He panted against his mouth. 

“Here.” He must have looked pleased with the answer because Charles rolled his eyes, but was soon preoccupied in unbuttoning his shirt and shucking off his trousers. Erik sucked on Charles’ neck, the faint smell of the scented soap mingled with that of the infirmary and the sheen of sweat on the skin of his neck. 

Charles tugged on zipper of Erik’s own worn pants, his hand wrapping around his cock that sent him thrusting forward and grunting against his ear. “You’re forward.” 

Charles laughed, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth and lust. “I’ve been waiting for us to do this for ages.” 

They probably would have gotten along from the start if they had fucked in Westchester Manor to begin with. He hadn’t touched another person so intimately since the start of the zombie apocalypse. 

But now he was touch starved, from his frustration of losing his ability to manipulate metal to wanting Charles solely for himself. He knew what he wanted to live for now. Surviving with Charles, protecting him and one day they could have a normal life. 

“Stop thinking.” Charles stroked his cock faster, his thumb brushing against the head that made Erik squeeze his arm tightly. 

There was no lube, of course not, and this would probably be painful for Charles. He was careful despite both of their desperation and he made the younger man slick up his fingers with his mouth before he was carefully pushing one against his hole. 

Charles clenched tightly around him, his finger, his eyes closed with the pain of the stretch. Erik leaned down to distract him with a kiss, his other hand reaching for Charles’ cock to stroke him while he pushed in another finger. Soon Charles moaning, writhing underneath him with three fingers thrusting into him. 

“Do it now. Fuck me, Erik.” Charles’ eyes fluttered open, his lips swollen and neck now covered with marks. 

Erik hoisted Charles legs on his shoulders as he positioned himself and began to gently push the tip of his cock in, groaning at feeling how tight and hot Charles was. Already Charles was clenching and crying underneath him, fingernails scratching at his clothed back. “Relax, Charles.” 

It took Erik all his will not to shove in all the way and he was resting his forehead against Charles’ and groaning by the time he was deep inside him. He wasn’t going to last long. Not like this. Erik heard Charles gasp as his hips pushed back as a sign to continue. 

Erik gripped Charles’ hips tightly enough to leave bruises as he thrust forward, his breath labored with the exertion of holding off from coming. It was difficult enough the noises Charles was making were going straight to his cock. 

His first few thrusts were experimental as he tried to find a rhythm but one particular thrust had Charles arching off the ground slightly and clenching tightly as he let out a wanton moan. “Oh god…yes, Erik…” 

A smug smile spread on his lips as he continued to thrust and kept pushing deeper at the same angle that had Charles crying out his name and pushing back against him. He wanted to keep the memory of Charles underneath him, skin flushed, his lips swollen, and so wanton and open just for him. That they were fucking desperately out in the open where anyone could see them. The thought of being caught made him groan and he felt himself getting close to coming. 

Erik breathed against Charles’ ear as he reached to stroke him off in time with his thrusts and it sent the professor coming suddenly onto his stomach and his muscles clenching tightly. He grunted as his pace became erratic and he was spilling inside Charles, coating his insides as Charles shuddered underneath him. 

Neither of them made an attempt to move, both of them sated and trying to regain their breath. Charles smiled before leaning in to kiss Erik. “Amazing. We should do it more often.” 

The prospect of having more chances to fuck Charles had Erik chuckling. “Of course we will. But first we should get back.” 

No matter how hard Charles fixed his hair or clothes, he still looked like he had been mauled and had just come back from a great roll in the hay. There was no point in covering the bite marks either so by the time they were both back in the school for dinner, everyone knew about them. 

“You owe me money, Howlett.” Tony held out his hand, mightily pleased with himself. 

Erik should have just killed Stark then and there, but the others were also handing him the money. Apparently everyone made a bet on how long it would take before he or Charles finally fucked. 

He hated Stark for winning. 

-

Weeks stretched into months. Elm High school had become their home and for better or for worse, Erik had grown attached to the new additions to their group. 

A different task was set for each person according to what skills they had or how well they could perform it. Watches were taken in turns and guarding the fence was a job for two people at a time. Not a single Walker came near the school and those who lingered by the fence were quickly disposed of.

Scouting for supplies was a biweekly routine and usually anyone could volunteer for it. Venturing alone from school grounds was absolutely out of the question unless Steve or Logan gave permission to do so. 

Some nights they all gathered outside with lamps to illuminate a small “barbeque” as Barton liked to call it. Mostly the social gathering served as a time to relax from duties and have a good time by playing poker or dancing. Drinking was a luxury and beer found from scouting was saved for special occasions. 

Erik would often delay his duties just to “bump” into Charles in the halls or meet him in the infirmary to talk or steal a kiss. Sometimes he dragged him into a classroom or into the principal’s office to take him on the desks or on the floor. They became /the/ couple of the group. He couldn’t help smiling or brushing his fingers against Charles’ whenever he could. 

Their small world was perfect despite the flaws or the fights that broke out between them occasionally. They were only human, yet none of them felt comfortable identifying as such with the exception of the humans of the group and Charles. 

But then everything collapsed when Erik volunteered to go scavenging with Charles to a nearby abandoned convenient store. He took one of the cars in the parking lot with Charles in the passenger seat with weapons at the ready. 

The store was deserted and there were supplies scattered across the ground as well as corpses. First they checked if none of the corpses were Walkers waiting for prey to get close enough to grab and bite. All of them were dead. Both he and Charles cleared the store in case of Walkers inside, but none were there and they continued to try to find whatever items they could from the list Storm wrote. 

With shopping bags loaded, Erik walked back to the car with Charles behind him. He was putting up the supplies in the trunk when he heard footsteps and Charles gasping. 

A red skinned man with a devil’s tail was holding onto Charles and pressing a blade against his neck. “It would be wise if you came with me. Unless you want your friend to die.” The Russian accent caught him by surprise for a moment. 

Erik’s fingers twitched to grab his sword but he growled instead, anger flaring through him. “Let him go.” 

“I will if you get in the car and drive.” Erik ignored Charles shaking his head adamantly, his eyes wide with fright and struggling against his captor. 

“Just don’t hurt him.” Erik tossed his gun and the scabbard of his sword to the man. 

The man smiled before collecting the weapons and pointing a gun at both Erik and Charles. “Get in the car, comrade.” Erik held his hands in the air as did Charles as they got in the car. Charles was in the passenger seat, the blade pressed against his neck again as a warning for Erik to follow whatever instructions the red man gave him. 

“Good. Now drive.” 

-

For a hostage, Charles particulary calm except when Erik stopped the car at the red man’s command and other men came to place bags of their heads. “It’s alright, Charles. I’m here.” Erik calmly soothed him once they were dragged at gunpoint to a room. He was sure it was room because he heard the door close. 

“No! Let go of me! We’re innocent citizens!” Erik struggled against his captors at hearing Charles pleading and being taken away from him. 

“If you hurt him, I will kill all of you.” He promised through clenched teeth. They laughed at him, shoving him into another room before tying him securely to a chair. 

Erik struggled against the restraints, taped it seemed to be, but to no avail. He had no abilities to sense the metal in the room and shape it into a sharp object or take all the metal his enemies carried and turn it against them. “Charles!” He yelled hoping his lover could hear him. 

Thick walls muffled Charles’ reply yet it was a small comfort knowing he was next door to him. For now he had to focus on finding a to cut the restraints then think of a plan to escape with Charles. 

Time was meaningless in the room. He took in deep breaths not trying to think of the worst case scenario. If either of them had to die, he would gladly cast down his life for Charles. Anything could happen now they were unarmed and definitely outnumbered. 

Taken captive by mutants? The red man closely resembled a demon or the devil himself, but other than his physical features, the mutant had not used his abilities against them. Mutants hunting mutants? There was a twisted irony in that. Unless of course they had been mistaken for humans then the issue would turn against now that they had no proof they had been mutants in the first place. 

An hour or two must have passed when Erik heard the door open then click shut. The bag over him was yanked off and the light from the overhead of the light bulb blinded him for moments until his eyes grew used to the light again. He was already gnashing his teeth at his captor. 

He was a man about his height, slim and lean, and fashionably dressed despite the lack of necessity for fancy attire. A pleased smile was etched on his face, yet the cold eyes were enough to intimidate Erik. “My name is Sebastian Shaw. Please do make yourself comfortable. We’ll be here for quite a while.” 

“Like hell. We have nothing to talk about. Let us go.” Erik sneered, glaring sharply at Shaw. 

“Oh, but we do.” Shaw patted his shoulder, a firm squeeze a fair warning of his unnatural strength. “As you can see we are all mutants here. The man who brought you here is Azazel.” 

“Then you realize capturing us is futile. The infection, disease, whatever this damnable thing is, affects humans and mutants alike. Mutants lose their abilities slowly until there is nothing left. Human.” Erik gritted his teeth, his hands balling into fists just at the constant reminder of his mutation possibly lost forever. 

“Ah. You were a mutant yourself. I had an inkling you might be. Seeing as you did not defend yourself against Azazel, you have been affected by the infection.” Shaw smiled slyly before sighing. “What was your ability?” 

“Does it matter?” Erik concentrated on trying to get Shaw close again to knock him down with his weight. It was worth a try. 

“No, but I am curious. What about the boy? Was he one too or is he human?” 

“Mutant. We have no valuable information to share. Keep your secrets, we only wish to leave this place safely.” Never had Erik felt danger with other mutants and now here he was tied to a chair, being interrogated by another of his kind. 

“But you do. Your hideout, the people living there, and the number of mutants and what abilities each has.” Again that unnerving smile. 

“What use is that to you? You must have more supplies and weapons than us.”

“True, but I’m interested in the mutants.” Shaw shrugged carelessly. 

“None of us have our abilities. Otherwise we would not be here. I won’t give up our location.” Soon they would use Charles to threaten him, but for now he had to remain firm and confident. 

“I see.” In a swift movement, Shaw was next to him, index finger pressed against his cheek followed by blinding pain that had him screaming. “Absorbing energy then releasing it. I can do this all day until you die from your wounds.” 

Erik spat out the blood from mouth, the pain clouding his mind. “Go ahead.” Another yell was ripped from him when Shaw touched his abdomen. It was strong as Logan’s punches that rendered him breathless and had him bending over in pain. 

He ignored Charles’ muffled yells from the other room most likely worried about him. Erik was coughing blood by the time Shaw was done with him, his body throbbing from pain, and black eye aching. “Go on, kill me. Kill another fellow mutant.” 

Shaw sighed exasperatedly as if scolding a child. “My intention was never to kill you. Much too valuable to waste. I just need the right push.” He snapped his fingers and the door opened again with Azazel bringing in Charles who still had a bag over his head.

“No. Let him go.” Erik never pleaded, but seeing Charles powerless against their captors was enough for him to forget his pride. 

“Erik?” Charles’ hands weren’t tied, but judging from his discomfort, Azazel was pressing the blade to his back. The bag over his head was removed, and Erik was staring back into frightened eyes. “Oh god, Erik…what did they do to you…” 

“Here is what is going to happen, Erik.” Shaw annunciated his name for emphasis, the cruel smile back on his lips. “You or the boy tell us where your group is hiding and the number of mutants in it, and no one gets hurt.” 

Erik struggled against the restraints despite seeing Charles shaking his head fervently. “Don’t tell them anything! I’ll be okay. They can’t kill us.” 

That hardly eased Erik’s resolution to fight for freedom and hearing Shaw sigh from impatience was enough to convince him the man was now probably going to torture Charles in the same way he did to him. “Hurt me instead! I’ll kill you if you hurt Charles.” 

“So quick to be the martyr. Telepaths are rare, hurting them physically would be such a shame. Isn’t it better to hurt them in other ways?” Shaw motioned Azazel to let Charles go. “I see why you would risk your life for him. Very beautiful.” He gave a wry grin before standing behind Charles, lips brushing against his neck. 

Erik’s rage coursed through him, nostrils flaring, and he was shaking in his chair. Never had he felt helpless before, but seeing Charles trembling and mustering courage to bite back tears from being stripped of his clothes, violated with Shaw’s hands touching him so intimately. “I’m going to fucking kill you Shaw.” 

“Oh so Charles /is/ your lover. I promise to be gentle with him.” Charles used his fists and feet to kick Shaw away, but one touch to his side had him gasping as Shaw pinned him to the wooden table in the room right in front of Erik. 

“I’ll kill Erik first. Perhaps use a Walker to turn him if you continue to struggle.” Shaw murmured against the shell of Charles’ ear. “Good boy.” He was doing undoing his belt buckle while Charles looked away from Erik, tears threatening to spill. 

“Bastard!” 

This was the first time he had seen Charles terrified, not for what may happen to him, but what could happen to Erik. He gritted his teeth and stopped shaking in his chair. “They’re in a school. There about seven or eight mutants there.” Erik saw the look of disbelief on Charles’ face, his own gut was weighing down with guilt. 

Shaw stopped, smiling before he let Charles go. He felt soft hands on him, Charles crying on his shoulder and holding him tight. “Thank you, Erik.” 

Shaw was gone along with Azazel leaving Erik to try to comfort Charles who was quickly clothing himself without saying a word. They had no hope of escaping alive. It was only a matter of time before Shaw got tired of them and captured the others. In his eyes they were human, and they would die as such. 

-

Both Erik and Charles were tied this time, no bags over their head obscured their vision, and made the guns pointed at them more formidable. Erik cursed in German under his breath realizing he could never keep his mother’s promise or protect Charles. At least thy would die together without one living without the other. 

He leaned forward to press his forehead against Charles, whispering to him in German while Charles sobbed silently. An “I love you” slipped providing Erik the only small joy in their current situation. Erik would die first, that was fine with him if it granted Charles a few more seconds of life. Already his wounds were aching, the painful throbbing and the taste of blood at the back of his throat were enough to want him to finally rest. 

But death never came, instead the room was engulfed in gas that had Erik choking and gasping for hair. Gunshots were being fired and there was someone cutting his rope loose enough for him to slip out of. He grabbed Charles who appeared equally surprised, followed by familiar voices telling them to run. 

“Never thought I’d be glad to see you Stark.” Erik coughed, his lungs greedily sucking in clean air once they were outside the building. He wheezed, his vision blurred with pain.

“Likewise.” Tony grinned while holding his rifle. “We might have started one hell of a war.” 

A battle zone was what they had walked into. People were running, terrified, some using their abilities, others resorting to weapons. “And um…dragged a few Walkers here.” Raven added at the sound of groans and bloodcurdling screams. 

“Perfect. Are you alright, Charles?” Erik asked as he checked Charles over.

“Fine. We should keep moving. The last thing we want is to be separated again.” Charles squeezed Erik’s hand before kissing him. 

Their rescuers gagged, but soon they were all battling their way through to escape. Erik had his sword back and Charles had a handgun Natasha insisted he take along with his dagger.

Killing mutants. Erik would have never had thought he would hurt his own kind. They were the ones taking in the fallen mutants who were now human to torture them for information on others. It was barbaric. He ran alongside Charles and the others, all of them trying to keep up with one another. His body was screaming with sharp pain each time he moved, but he had to keep moving. 

A giant mutant came charging at them, separating them and adding to the mass confusion. “Keep going!” Logan yelled a command from wherever he was. Erik held onto Charles’ hand as they made a run for the gate of the fortress, not stopping until they were out and the gates shut. 

“We lost the others.” Charles breathed, both of he and Erik glancing around for their group. 

“Lehnsherr! Go south! We’ll meet you there!” Came Logan’s voice from the other side of the iron gate. 

Erik panted, clutching his sword tightly as he nodded to no one in particular. “We should get out of here. Shaw will send his people to search for us.” He saw the smoke rising from the fortress and ignored the screams from inside. 

“There’s a place two states south that Raven and I used to go for the summer as kids. She’ll tell them to meet there. I believe that will be our destination.” Charles walked by Erik, the gun in his hand and dagger back in his other. “First, I need to patch up your wounds.” 

“I’m fine,” Erik wheezed. 

“Obviously not.” Charles ripped the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood from Erik’s face. “Let’s go, we have to find the others.” 

“Do you think Shaw knows about a cure?” Erik asked after walking for half an hour in the dark. 

“Probably. I’m sure there is one. He must be afraid of the X gene being destroyed by the infection.” Charles frowned, not comfortable with the idea of mutants being wiped out altogether. “Yet, I feel that the gene remains in our bodies. We just need to switch it back on.” 

Erik nodded, understanding it would be no easy task to find ways of researching unless they found a place with equipment and laboratories. “Once we find the others, we’ll look into it.” 

“Logan could be our key. Or any mutants with fast regeneration abilities. But you’re right, one task at a time.” Charles smiled, his arm linked with Erik’s. 

“Together.” 

They walked on without glancing back at the fortress, lost amongst the sea of trees and the endless road ahead, though Erik was prepared to fight at Charles’ side until they found home.


End file.
